Fixing Harmony
by in-umbra
Summary: 500 years into the future and Equestria isn't what it used to be. Ponies have become hateful and never want to see the good in anypony. However, when 6 ponies have been called to an old map by fate, they realize it is their job to bring back harmony. But how will they do that, when they don't know where to start? What would happen if they meet the source of breaking harmony?
1. OC info

**A/N: hey guys! I am starting a new MLP story featuring my OCs and updated Elements of Harmony. I will say where I got the idea in chapter one, but for now, here is the info for the main characters for the story. The villains for the story will be a mystery until they show up in the story. I will have chapter 1 shortly so you don't have to wait long. I hope you like it!:)**

* * *

Soccer Trill- Element of Friendship (Magic)

Blue Crystal- Element of Sacrifice (Kindness)

Emerald Grass- Element of Trust (honesty)

Shadow Ivy- Element of Dependence (loyalty)

Lava Flame- Element of Joy (laughter)

Gentle Heart- Element of giving (generosity)

Personalities

Soccer Trill- a kind Pegasus pony who tries to see the good in everypony. However, she also shows a shy side and sometimes has trouble showing confidence in herself. She also shows that she gets impatient at times and gets angry when she learns that somepony is injured. Her cutie mark represents her skills with a soccer ball / kicking power. She also loves to read, write journals / stories, play her instrument, and sing. Soccer Trill also hates wearing glasses, but she deals with it or wears "pony contacts".

She also isn't a strong flyer (unless in case of emergency), but she isn't a weak flyer either. She's an average flyer, but she often thinks she's not as strong as she needs.

The reason why she represents the element of friendship (magic) is because she tries her best to befriend other ponies, especially some pony who needs it. However, she can't stand bullies or enemies who want to put pain on others.

* * *

Blue Crystal- she is a usually calm unicorn pony, but she is also very shy. She has the tendency to let other ponies walk all over her without standing up for herself. However, she's willing to to help a pony or creature in need no matter how dire the situation is. No matter how anypony treats her, she still shows them respect and kindness.

She mainly uses her magic for selfless acts like healing somepony or helping out the community. She's rarely seen ever using her magic for herself unless she has to levitate something over to her. Despite all of the bullying and teasing she goes through, she never uses magic to fend for herself or fight back. She believes that fighting back would stoop down to their level.

Her cutie mark is a shooting star which represents her selflessness but at the same time, her being a little bit of a push over. She has a heart shape neckless that she wears 24/7. Her grandmother gave it to her when she was a filly before passing away, so she always wears it as the last piece of her grandmother.

She represents the element of sacrifice (kindness) because she is willing to sacrifice anything, including her happiness, her freedom, and her use of magic to make sure some pony is safe or happy.

* * *

Emerald Grass- she is a stubborn earth pony who never wants to admit that there's anything wrong with her. She has a 6th sense of telling if a certain pony can be trusted or not. Despite her appearance, she is physically strong and would help any heavy lifting duty. Her weakness is her eyesight because ever since she was a filly, she has never been able to see clearly without some kind of corrective lens. She would always wear glasses despite knowing she can get "pony contacts".

Her cutie mark are three green bows which represents that not only can she tie nots with ease, but it symbolizes tying knots on a trusted friendship with another pony.

The element of trust (honesty) has been handed to her because as stated, she has a 6th sense of knowing if a certain pony can be trusted or not...and when she does trust them, she will do anything to protect them from harm.

* * *

Shadow Ivy- she is a short tempered Pegasus. She usually shows stubbornness and is easily angry annoyed, but despite her personality, she has a strongloyal side when it comes to protecting ponies who are incapable of standing up for themselves. She rarely ever shows a soft side, but even though she she puts up a tough guy act, she is protective and deeply cares about ponies...especially when it's ponies she deeply cares about. She often confronts, scowls, and lectures other ponies for doing a dangerous thing, but she's more of a tough love kind of pony.

Her cutie mark is two lightning bolts, representing her quick thinking and fast reflexes when it comes to danger or getting competitiveness. The lightning bolts also symbolizes her short temper which can come as suddenly as lightning strikes during a storm.

She is the element of dependence (loyalty) because other ponies can depend on her to help them no matter what the situation is. Even if they show an accidental betrayal, she will still show that she trusts them, but in a more tough act kind of way.

* * *

Lava Flame- she is an enthusiastic unicorn pony. Despite whatever mood she is in, she will try her best to brighten up some pony's day if they are upset. She is rarely seen sad or angry, but she deeply cares about everypony and can be sympathetic and understanding if cheering them up by saying a joke doesn't help. When she is angry...well let's just say don't be near her when she's angry. She often likes to show fire tricks and fireworks using her magic. No pony can't ever seem to get to her if they say something mean or rude.

Her cutie mark is a flame which represents her never dimming fire of enthusiasm when she is being herself. It also represents that if she is angry, she can also be a little out of control and could possible hurt somepony if not careful.

The element of joy (laughter) represents her because she never shows that she is unhappy and is willing to put smiles on everyone's faces no matter what her mood is at the current time.

* * *

Gentle Heart- she is a half pony half zebra. The reason why she isn't a full zebra, is because she can still get her cutie mark...something a zebra couldn't get. She would often spend her time helping out homeless ponies and/or animals by giving them bits and/or food. She is grateful by her life style and is never complaining about something she doesn't have. That is why, all year round, she is seen walking around town giving donations to ponies who need it more than she does. Ponies often call her weird and/or different, but she doesn't listen to that.

Her cutie mark is three hearts, which represents her big heart towards other ponies and her kindness of always thinking about other ponies before herself.

Her element is giving (generosity) which represents her caring nature towards other ponies and always putting herself last.


	2. The Future of Equestria

**A/N: hey guys! Well here is my first MLP story and I am very excited to see if you guys will support an OC based story! Now...this is the basic history of the story coming to be. I'm on an app called smule...it's basically where you can sing and voice act...yes I sing don't judge me. Anyway for my 500 follower special, I suggested I make an OC based story. Several of my friends wanted to do it. I asked my friends if it's ok if I posted using their OC on this site but unfortunately not everyone was ok with it. We worked on it a bit and even came up with different. elements of Harmony. Soon enough, everyone started to get unmotivated. I gave rights to the story over to one of my friends and we are currently working on a slightly different plot line. However, I still wanted to do my storyline, so...here we are. The only difference is that, I'm using my own OCs. So..yea I hope everyone enjoys it! Oh and if you're on smule and want to follow me, my username is soccertrill15 (and yes Soccer Trill is my main OC)**

 **One more thing I'm gonna say before we start. This is an AU where Twilight never became a princess. So with that being said, I hope you guys enjoy!:)**

 **i own nothing of MLP except my OCs**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

It was a rather cloudy day in Ponyville...almost looking like it was going to rain. While other ponies were either doing last minute shopping or running to get to their houses to avoid getting wet, a Pegasus pony named Soccer Trill was sitting on a bench near her house, writing in her journal.

 _'Equestria...a land where any type of pony can join together in perfect harmony. Well...at least that's what everypony said it used to be. I don't know how it happened, but I honestly see Equestria has gotten worse! All around me, there is darkness...evil...dishonesty...selfishness. I often see other ponies getting bullied and it is rare to see any pony being kind towards another. There was this old tale about 6 brave ponies who always saved Equestria and always brought peace to the land. When I was a filly, I used to believe that, but I'm starting to think it was just an old mare's tale because no pony here ever wants any peace. If there are any type of kind and helpful ponies here, I certainly haven't seen it.'_

She sighed as she pushed up her glasses and looked up in the sky and noticed the clouds getting darker with every second that passed by.

"Well...I guess I better get inside before I get wet," she mumbled.

With that, she got up, taking her journal, and made her way inside her house.

...

Meanwhile a half pony half zebra named Gentle Hearts was making her way around Ponyville. She was very well aware of the weather, but she couldn't care less if she got wet...a little rain never hurt anypony anyway. She made her way, and noticed a young filly sitting all alone shivering...it looked like she was cold, but at the same time she was scared. Gentle Hearts gave a frown as she made her way to the young filly.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

The young filly was startled as she jumped and her eyes landed on the young halfling. There was fear in her eyes as she began to rapidly shake her head.

"I...I'm not lost!" she lied. "I just..."

Gentle Hearts smiled. "There's no need to be afraid of me. I may look different, but I promise I won't hurt you."

The young filly looked at Gentle Hearts carefully.

"Where are your parents at?"

"They...they went to the store and...I ran out after them...but now I'm lost."

Gentle Hearts looked up at the sky to see the storm was getting closer. She didn't mind getting wet, but did the young filly?

"I'll help you find your house...your parents are probably home and worried about you," Gentle Hearts gave out a smile as she lend out a hoof towards the filly. The filly hesitated, before taking it and being helped on her hooves. Gentle Hearts gave a warm smile before searching for her parents. It didn't take more than two minutes before they ran into two older ponies.

Obviously they were overjoyed as their daughter ran to her before thanking the halfling. They asked if there was anything she needed, but she politely declined. Without another word, they family of three ran for shelter from the rain. Gentle Hearts decided to do one more loop around town before heading inside herself.

...

A unicorn by the name of Lava Flame was already at her house, babysitting her younger cousin. Lava Flame looked outside to see the storm clouds were getting darker. Chances were, the lights were gonna go out or something. Her cousin was scared of the dark and thunder, so if it was a thunder storm, it would not be a good night for her...at least, not without Lava Flame. She always found a way to make her cousin forget her fears and have fun.

"Um...Flamey?"

Flamey was her nickname for her younger family members. Lava Flame turned around with smile on her face to her cousin.

"Yes Ginger Cookie what can I do for you?"

Ginger Cookie glanced at the ground. "If...it storms...can we make those forts again...please?"

Lava Flame stared at her for a second before letting out a laugh.

"Of course we can silly! You don't need my permission to make the best fort ever!"

"But...older ponies don't like making forts...they said it was childish?"

"Pffff you're never too old to make forts! Don't pay attention to what those other adults are telling you! They are boring and serious adults! Stick with me if you want to have fun!"

Her younger cousin gave a small smile...something Lava Flame loves seeing.

"And maybe after we're done the fort, I can show you more awesome flaming tricks!"

Ginger Cookie smiled. "I would love that! Can we do it now?!"

"Of course! Let's go!"

And with that, the two ponies ran off to make an enormous fort to sleep in and ignore the storm.

...

The train has just left as an earth pony named Emerald Grass left the train station. She has just moved to Ponyville...on one of the worse days to move in. She looked up at the sky to see it was just about to rain.

"Well dang! Looks like I'm about to get rained on! Sure picked a bad day to move!"

She continued on her way to her house, when she realized a few looks were given as she walked. She decided to give a small smile and waved at them. However as soon as that small smile was on her face, it quickly faded when she looked at their facial expressions. They were mixed with disgust, boredom, and anger.

"Look at those bags! She must be here! Ugh!"

"Oh great! Another mouth to feed!"

"Look at all that green! She's so ugly!"

"Where was she from?! The south?! Ugh!"

Emerald Grass just looked ahead and ignored them as she kept walking towards her new house. She sighed once she was out of the hearing range of those other ponies.

"Great," she mumbles. "I haven't been here five minutes and I can already tell these ponies are rude just like in my old town! I can't even trust anypony here so far. Am I ever gonna meet anypony who is kind and stick up for others?"

Emerald Grass groaned as she looked up towards the dark sky before sighing.

"Well...I better hurry if I don't want to get rained on."

With that, she started speeding up to get out of the rain.

...

Thunder began raging through the town indicting that it was about to rain any minute now. A Pegasus pony named Shadow Ivy soared through the skies in hoping to beat the storm.

"Crap!" she mumbles as she sped up. "This is what happens when I stall! Now I'm gonna get soaked if I don't pick up the pace!"

She went to go full speed, when a sound of a thud made her stop. She forced her self to stop flying fast as she looked to see what was the commotion about. Two older ponies...a colt and a mare picking on a younger pony who looked like she was on her way home from the grocery store. Her bag was scattered on the ground as she fearfully looked up at the two ponies in front of her.

"What's in the bag?" the colt asked the mare as he looked at her.

"Nothing good...there's basically nothing in there that's good!" the mare complained.

"P-please!" the younger pony begged. "It's...it's all I could afford for the week! P-please...I need to get home to my siblings!"

"You aren't going anywhere until you get us what we want!" the colt snapped.

"It's about to rain!" the young pony exclaimed.

"We don't care! We don't care if that junk you have gets soaked! If you don't answer to us, there are gonna be consequences!" the mare got closer to the young pony.

The young pony looked like she was about to cry. That was enough to make Shadow Ivy snap as she zoomed in and immediately knocked the colt over full force.

"What the hay?!" the mare exclaimed in surprise.

Shadow Ivy glared at the mare. "I think you need to leave her alone if you know what's good for you!"

"You don't scare me!" the mare shot back.

Shadow Ivy went up to the mare and gave her a good smack in her face.

"Really? Then how about you two fight me then!"

The cold glare on Shadow Ivy's face meant she was serious. The colt and the mare looked at her before they grunted.

"Take the little runt! We don't care! She's nothing anyway!" they say before they ran away.

Shadow Ivy turned to the younger pony and sighed.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine...you...you didn't have to do that."

"Yea I did...I just can't _stand_ ponies like them!"

"T-thank you. No pony...has ever done that for me."

Shadow Ivy was shocked...but she knew she shouldn't be because this was how Equestria was now.

"Well...I'm not like them," she said as she helped pick up her bag. "Hey, if you want I can help you to your house."

"Are you sure? It's...about to rain."

She nods. "Yes I'm sure. Now come on."

She led the young pony to her house. After she helped give all of what she needed to the young pony, they both smiled.

"Thank you so much! How can I repay you?"

"Pff no need to repay me! As long as you and other ponies are safe is payment enough."

"Well um...ok...and again thank you so much!"

Shadow Ivy smiled as the young pony closed the door. After that, it started to rain.

"Oh great! I better head home before I'm soaked to the bone!"

With that, Shadow Ivy started flying again and sped towards her house.

...

As it poured and a few ponies were rushing to get to dry land, a unicorn named Blue Crystal was holding an umbrella with levitation for several animals she didn't want to get wet. She was soaked to the bone, but she really didn't care. Her focus was making sure the animals were safe. She looked ahead to see the animals' little home was up ahead and smiled.

"Ok...we are almost there. Just stay under the umbrella," she smiled.

About a minute later, they reached the little house.

"There you are...go on in."

The animals did what they were told as they went in. They looked at Blue Crystal before she chuckled.

"I will see you tomorrow."

One could imagine that Blue Crystal would use teleportation to get back to her house...however the thing is, she rarely ever uses her magic for herself unless it is levitation. She would rather run in the rain than use her magic.

As she ran to find her house, she was suddenly overpowered by several ponies...the only difference is, they had rain gear on.

"Well well, if it isn't the little animal freak who acts more like an earth pony than a snobby unicorn!"

Blue Crystal tried ignoring them as she tried to go around them, but they didn't let her.

"Where do you think you're going you little runt?!"

Blue Crystal blinked at them and answered them simply.

"Home."

She once again tried to go around them, but this time, one of the ponies grabbed ahold of her and shoved her in a pile of mud. They laughed before taking off running in the opposite direction. Blue Crystal sighed as she got up, and ignoring the mud, kept trying to find her way home. However, she suddenly stumbled over something, and when she looked, it looked like an old book.

"Huh...what's this?" she wondered as she levitated the book off the ground.

She goes to open it, when she realized it was still raining.

"I can't let this book get ruined. I'll take it home so it can dry. Then I can try giving it a look," she mumbled.

She nodded at her statement before running the rest of the way home...and also curious at what type of book she could have picked up.

* * *

 **A/N: so what did you guys think? Please let me know what you think in the reviews! See you guys later! Bye!:)**


End file.
